


Hidden Love

by hyperius



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Protective Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperius/pseuds/hyperius
Summary: Jason get's injured on a mission and Bruce makes the decision to patch him up.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 234





	Hidden Love

Jason groaned, head pounding as he attempted to pry his eyes open. The burning light made him flinch away as a low, pained groan forced it’s way past his throat. He vaguely heard a little shuffle, and then a soft click as the lights turned off and huh, that was weird. Normally he’d have to turn the lights off on his own, because he lives alone, so if someone else is turning off the lights… it means someone else is in his home. And that’s bad. Shit.

He forced his eyes to open, ignoring the discomfort as he allowed his eyes to focus. Once he could see well enough past the blur and the pain, he made himself look around. The room was too big to be his, and much too fancy. If he actually thought about it, it looks as if it’s from the manor, but that can’t be right. Bruce wouldn’t bring him back to the manor, no, he’d probably drop him off in Arkham while he’s too injured to fight back, or fix him up on the roof before tossing him into a safe house to take care of the rest by himself. He finally looked toward the side of his bed, noticing Bruce beside in an armrest beside him. He was staring at him with a worried expression, brows creased and eyes sparkling. Which makes no sense unless, of course, it’s a concussion induced hallucination.

Which, yeah, that makes sense. This is all a hallucination. A hallucination Jason is going to enjoy, enjoy the pretend life he could have had andwished he had before it all had to be cruelly ripped from him once more. Jason relaxed into the overly soft bed and smiled up at the man, “Hi dad.”

He didn’t notice how Bruce stiffened as he sucked in a sharp breath, shock and concern (and just a touch of hope) twisting his features, “Jay?”

“Yeah?”

“Uh, how are you feeling?” The father moved closer to sit beside the boy on the bed, cautiously resting a hand on his forehead, “Feeling feverish?”

“No dad, I’m fine,” He grinned and leaned into the touch, letting out a soft breath, “Feeling a lot better, now. I missed being home.” He did too. He really missed being home, in the manor, with his family. Or, better stated, what could have been his family. But this is a hallucination, so they can be a family right now.

Bruce sucked in a sharp breath, eyes wide as he stared down at his wayward son. This is what he’s been wanting to hear since the day he learned his son rose from the grave. He’s had dreams about Jason coming back to the family, calling the manor his home and calling him dad… but he can’t shake the feeling of unease. This is everything he’s ever wanted, but this isn’t Jason. Not anymore.

“I missed you so much, Jay,” Bruce did, too. Bruce missed his little Jaylad so very much, he wouldn’t even be able to lie about it if he had to. He’s missed this, sitting besides his Jay as they enjoy each other’s company. However, he’d rather do it with Jason in his right state of mind, though he won’t complain about these cuddles either. He shuffled closer to Jason, carefully running his hand through Jason’s hair and grinned when the boy happily sighed, relaxing against his father, “What do you remember?”

Jason hummed, “Remember?” Remember what? Normally his Bruce hallucinations don’t ask him to remember things, they would just cuddle like they did when Jason was young and filled with Robin magic. Cuddle like they did when Jason was sick, or injured after a mission. There was comfort and love and a father who merely wanting to be there for his son. Nothing more, nothing less. So this? This is breaking that pattern but, who’s Jason to complain? Maybe his subconscious is just shaking things up.

“Do you remember how you got hurt? When we found you, you were passed out in an alleyway.”

Was he? Oh yes, he does remember collapsing in an alleyway just outside of Crime Alley, so that makes sense they’d find him there. That makes sense his mind would make it so hallucination Bruce would find him there, “A tip was wrong is all,” he should have done a more thorough check, and he should have been better prepared. He knows it’s his fault, at the end of the night, for not doing proper recon. But still! It sucks ass to be jumped and beaten, but it sucks ass to be jumped and beaten by some low level goons who just got lucky and severely outnumbered him, “It’s whatever.”

“It’s not whatever, Jason. If we didn’t find you, you could have died,” Bruce frowned, cupping Jason’s cheek and moved into his line of sight to ensure that Jason could see the severity in his eyes, “You should have called us, Jason. As soon as you were in danger. We would have come to help you,” obviously. They’d never leave Jay when he needs help, they’d go running to his rescue. He knows that, right?

Though Jason has a clear head injury, so maybe he doesn’t remember it?

Jason laughed softly, sadly, reaching out and grabbing the hem of Bruce’s shirt, “I know _you_ would… but he wouldn’t.”

Who is this _he_? “Jason, who is He?”

“The real Bruce, duh.”

“The real - Jason, what do you think I am?”

Jason looked up at his father, brows furrowed in confusion. Hallucination Bruce has never asked questions like this before. It’s not right. Biting his lip a bit nervously, he pulled away slightly, “You’re a hallucination. Fake,” his voice didn’t sound as confident this time, though. It didn’t feel right, and if he really thought about it, Bruce felt warm. Hallucination Bruce never feels warm. Jason pulled back as much as Bruce would allow, staring up at the man as realization dawned on him, “You’re not a hallucination.”

“I’m not,” Bruce tightened his grip, making sure Jason wouldn’t be able to escape, “I’m real. I’m here, Jason.”

Jason felt his heart skip a beat as he pushed against Bruce’s chest, but as injured as he was he was no match for his father. Bruce held him in a tight embrace, running soothing fingers through his hair, “I’m here. I’m real. You’re ok, Jaylad. I got you.”

“Fuck off!” Jason pushed against Bruce, struggling to get out of his hold as his cheeks burned red. Embarrassment sweeping through him in a hot blaze - he couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe he let Bruce, real Bruce, hear all that shit. All that shit he keeps buried, too scared to bring to light.

Except he’s gone and done it, told Bruce fucking everything and he can’t even run. He can’t even, fuck! Tears burned at his eyes and he couldn’t do anything but hide his face against Bruce’s chest and hope he doesn’t notice the tears.

Bruce shushes him softly, kissing the top of his head, “It’s ok, Jaylad. You’re home. You’re home.”

“No! No,” Jason sniffs, sobs, shoulders shaking as he tries to control himself, “you hate me, you hate me you hate me.”

“No, no Jay I don’t hate you,” But he has failed him. He’s failed him horribly, to have Jason think that he loathes him? Oh, he’s failed, he’s failed so badly. How could Jason not know how much he loves him? How could he not…? Bruce’s heart felt as if it shattered, falling apart like it did all those years ago when he first lost his boy.

But this time it’s different. This time he can fix it.

Bruce pulls him tighter, “I don’t hate you Jay. God, I don’t hate you. I love you so much,” How can he convince his boy of that? Words are stale and easy to break. He needs to prove it, prove Jason is his son and that that will never change. “Jason, I-“He what? He does what? He frowned, need to change tactics - he needs to take a different approach, “Remember that day, before…when you came home from school and you were crying?”

Jason sniffed, “I don’t cry.”

“Of course not. But you were sad,” Bruce smiled softly, “You came home sad and asked if you could be homeschool.”

There was a short silence before Jason nodded, not so discreetly wiping at his eyes, “Yeah. I remember.”

“Do you remember what I did?”

Jason nodded against his chest, and the boy couldn’t stop the smile from creeping at his cheeks, “You took me out of school immediately. You thought I was being bullied real bad - and were right, so you sued the school and then donated the settlement to charities in Crime Alley.”

“Damn right I did,” Bruce grinned, “And I’d do it again.”

Jason snorted.

“I’m serious,” Bruce grinned before leaning down and nuzzling Jason’s head, “I know you always wanted to go to college so why don’t you? I can help you get in. Then if anyone tries picking on you I can sue them too.”

A little laugh burst from Jason’s lips, “You’re horrible.”

Horrible, perhaps, but it’s working. Jason has relaxed against him, and he’s stopped crying. His boy was even smiling and laughing now, and it was almost reminiscent of when they were younger. Of when Jason was just a child and there was no bad blood between them.

“I am, but I’m also serious. If you still want to go to college, I want to help you.”

Jason pulled back, staring up at Bruce with wide eyes, “You’re not fucking with me?”

“Language. And no, I’m not. I want to do this for you, Jason. After everything, you deserve it.”

He watched as Jason’s eyes narrow, “What’s the catch?”

“Catch?”

“Yeah, want me to stop being Red Hood? Want me out of Gotham? What?”

“No! No,” Bruce couldn’t even hide his offense, “You don’t have to do anything, there’s no strings attached. Jason, Jaylad, I’m doing this because I want to. Because I’m your father and it’s about time I act like it. Ok?”

There was a long moment where Jason simply stared, eyes running across Bruce’s face as he looked for the lie. When his shoulder’s relaxed, Bruce knew Jason could see his sincerity.

Jason nodded, “Ok. I believe you.”

“Good,” Bruce pushed Jason’s shoulder to make him lie back into the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin before hesitating for a moment. No, yes, ok yes. He is the father and Jason is the son, so they’re going to snuggle properly. He slid in next to his son, pulling the boy fully against his chest in proper cuddle form, “Now sleep. You had enough excitement for one night,” and when the adrenaline of their conversation wears off, Jason will be sore as all hell.

“Whatever. Goodnight, B.”

“Goodnight, chum,” despite the fact it’s ten in the morning, Bruce is willing to let it be night time for them. At least for right now.

Bruce would swear on his grave that he heard Jason say ‘night dad’ as his son allowed an exhausted slumber to overtake him. That, of course, woke Bruce right up. So, he’s not planning to sleep, but he’s certainly not doing anything else today. He plans to call out of work, call out of all of his meetings, and just spend the day with his son. The father-son day is long overdue, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Family bonding! They deserve to have a good relationship.


End file.
